


The Lost Ones

by writergurl2828



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergurl2828/pseuds/writergurl2828
Summary: Season One remake with a new twist. After a random one-night stand, Malcolm Bright and Dani Powell must hide their involvement as Malcolm is thrusted into her world. Malcolm must deal with the family shame of being related to a serial killer, and all that entails with being a Whitley. Dani battles the demons of her past while trying to make amends with those that she has hurt. Finding solace in each other, Dani and Malcolm navigate their unexpected but complicated entanglement with each other.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	1. Allow Me to Reintroduce Myself

**Author's Note:**

> So I absolutely love the friendship/ brewing relationship with Malcolm Whitley and Dani Powell. But with watching Season One and Season Two, I found that we barely know anything about Dani. In this remake, it focuses on Malcolm and Dani together but separately as well. Getting more backstory on Dani. I wanted to show how both of them are so complicated as characters and how interesting they would be.

Chapter One – Allow Me to Reintroduce Myself

Feeling the warmth of the sun press against her face, Dani’s eyes slowly began to flutter open as she lay restlessly in the bed. Slowly beginning to register that the sun would never shine through as brightly from the positioning of her apartment, Dani began to realize that she was not at her apartment that she shared with her roommate. Movements from the foot of the bed began to draw her attention as she cursed herself for being that girl. Yes, it had been a rough case and an unhappy ending that she did not plan for; but she was not supposed to be that girl that ends up getting drunk at a bar and ends up bedding some random guy. Peaking underneath the cover, Dani cursed herself for being naked underneath the covers. Watching his movement as he put a shirt on, Dani was beginning to formulate a plan on how to kick in the nuts and escape from his overpriced loft. 

“You’re awake” He says as he greets her with a smile. 

“I’m awake” Dani responds before she scans the ground over on her side of the bed to see that her clothes lay about on the floor. Sitting up in the bed, Dani clenches the sheets up against her body.

“Oh, I suspect that you would like to get dressed now. Very well, I shall prepare a cup of coffee while you get dressed” He says as he makes his way into the kitchen while she takes this opportunity to hurriedly get dressed “Would you like some coffee?” he asks.

“I would like to leave and begin the self-crucifixion of being that girl” Dani replies as she zips up her pants and slips into boots.

“That girl? I don’t follow?” He asks as she grabs her phone that was conveniently placed on a charger for her on the nightstand. Glancing back at him in confusion, he lets a smile slip as he realizes that she has found his gesture to be strange. “You struck me as the type of girl that lived on her phone, so I didn’t want to take the risk of you being deprived of such a unique device, so I put it on the charger early this morning” he told her.

“Okay, so you’re not exactly a perv. That makes me feel somewhat better that you’re a random yet thoughtful guy that I have spent the night with” Dani replied as she was impressed to see that her phone was at a 100% in battery life. 

“Malcolm Bright” Malcolm tells her “You said that I was a random guy, which I’m sure we covered last night….and you don’t seem to care” he adds.

“I don’t need to know your name” Dani replies as she begins to make her way towards the door. 

“And there’s the assertiveness from last night. Are you always so blunt and matter of fact?” Malcolm asks he pours a cup of coffee to hand to her “I assure you; you will need this for this self-crucifixion that you will lay upon yourself” he tells her as she begrudgingly takes the coffee. 

“Okay, if I find that there are any pictures of me lurking on your phone….” Dani begins to threaten him. 

“I’m not that type of guy” Malcolm laughs as he takes a sip from his own coffee “Last night was two people merely drowning in their sorrows of the day and decided to cap off the evening with meaningless sex” he said. 

“Please don’t talk about last night. I would prefer to forget” Dani quickly tells him as the thought annoys her.

“It is perfectly normal to want to forget. Dissociation often occurs as a result of stress or trauma. Stress that would relay to a case going horribly bad and my own sudden termination from my job, which led me back to the boroughs of New York. It was only to seek solace in the comforts of a stranger that will not be a representation of the reality you are trying to dissociate from” Malcolm spoke of so casually to where Dani could not even process the elite mindset, he was in at such an early time in the morning.

“Yeah, this coffee is doing nothing for me” Dani replied as she put the cup down on the countertop and began to pull out her keys from her jacket pocket.

“I thought we were finally breaking into conversation, making this less awkward for you. You tend to crucify yourself less if you have some familiarity of who’ve you had a random night with” Malcolm replied as she made her way out of the loft while he followed behind. 

“And I do, you’re the guy that charged my phone after meaningless sex” Dani replied. “Have a nice a life and good luck finding a job, while I go to mine” she said as she walked out of the building relieved to see that she had finally received an incoming message that would allow her to escape her momentary lapse in judgement. 

Turning to head back into his loft, Malcolm closed the door behind himself just in time to hear his phone ringing. Shaking his head, Malcolm had hopes that his sister had not let slip at brunch with their mother that he was back in town. Grabbing hold to his phone, Malcolm looked on his phone with relief to see that it was a familiar friend. 

“Gil” Malcolm answers his phone.

“So, you honestly thought you would come back into New York and I wouldn’t find out” Gil told him.

“Well, you must’ve had tabs on the FBI letting me go then” Malcolm replied.

“I have my ways of keeping tabs on you kid” Gil laughed. “But I could use your help on a case” he said. 

“Did you not just hear the part where I stated that the FBI let me?” Malcolm questioned.

“Yeah, good thing I’m NYPD. You were never FBI, I always told you that. Meet me in thirty, I’ll text you the address” Gil told him. 

**

Pulling up to the crime scene, it did not take Dani long to spot the yellow tape that screamed so loudly at her. Yellow tape still had the same effect on her. It still made her upset that another life was lost. But she knew she could not hold on to cases, carry that weight from defeat of not catching the supposed killer. Dani always reminded herself that there was only so much that she could control in her job, which at one point left her even more reckless and abandoned. Taking a deep breath, Dani got out of the car and made her way inside the building towards her partner. 

“So glad that you could call after a late night?” JT asked sarcastically.

“I’m alive, so you can stop your worrying” Dani replied as he handed her a file of what they already had regarding the case. 

“You good though, no hiccups last night?” JT asked.

“I chose my mistakes wisely last night, if that is what you mean” Dani told him. 

“Tally told me that you haven’t been taking the court ordered sessions seriously…” JT began to say as Dani shook her head. 

“Glad to hear that I should not disclose any more personal information to your wife,” Dani told him. 

“Look, we care about you. You seemed a little messed up about the case yesterday, knowing that Galveston would get off….” JT began to say.

“And I bounced back. I’m here, ready to put the next one away” Dani quickly replied. “I’m fine. I am good. I wish that you would all start to realize that'' she said knowing that JT was like a big brother who only worried about her. “C’mon, let's get to it before Gil catches us slacking” she said.

“You’d be too late because I’ve already caught you” Gil said, making his presence known to the pair. Turning to look on at Gil and his impeccable timing, Dani was caught off guard to see the guy from this morning. “Dani Powell, this is Malcolm Bright. Psychologist and Forensic Profiler” he introduced the two while Malcolm just smiled on at her, leaving Dani in a state of paralysis. “Malcolm, this is JT” he went on to introduce Malcolm to the final piece of his specialized team. 

“Nice to meet you, Dani. I will peek at that if you do not mind. I assume this is from the Medical Examiner” Malcolm said as he took the file out of her hand as he began to look over the file.

“I was going to look at that” Dani muttered as he continued to read through the pages of the report.

“An acquired taste” Gil said as they made their way into the crime scene.

“Victim’s name is Vanessa Hobbs, from what I was able to glance at before the file was taken” Dani told him as they all came upon the crime scene.

“Housekeeper found the body this morning. Victim was forty-three. Unmarried and rich. Be the perfect type of woman for me in my younger days” JT stated as he rattled off the facts they knew thus far.

“Making you a necrophiliac?” Malcolm questioned.

“A what?” JT asked in confusion. 

“You’re not going to like each other” Gil quickly replied, sensing that JT was already annoyed with Bright upon meeting him. 

“Good to know” Malcolm replied as he moved closer toward the body to begin doing his work. Kneeling next to the body, Malcolm took in the body as his mind raced at a thousand miles per hour. Caught off guard by his appearance, Dani could not help but feel even more embarrassed but thrown off from that feeling by how into his lookover of the body was. 

“So, you’re a profiler?” Dani asked as she made sure that no one else was around them closely “That should’ve been a bit of information that you shared this morning” she stated. 

“I believe you had an eagerness to flee as quickly as possible. I didn’t want to bore you with the details” Malcolm told her as he not once broke his focus.

“Not sure if your privy to this, but you don’t usually stick around to have breakfast with a one-night stand” Dani muttered as she drew even more confused his hand gestures “What are you doing???” she then questioned in annoyance.

“I’m visualizing” Malcolm told her as she just shook her head.

“Okay, you can spare me the pervy…” Dani began to say.

“I’m visualizing the crime from the killer’s point of view, helps me understand his state of mind” Malcolm told her “It’s kind of my thing” he went on to say.

“So, you think like a killer?” Dani questioned.

“It’s a gift” Malcolm smiled smugly as he rose to his feet before walking over towards Gil.

“And again, I am questioning my life choices.” Dani said to herself. 

“You were right Jeffrey…” Malcolm began to say.

“It’s JT” JT quickly snarled.

“Our victim was waiting for someone special. A lover even. Unfortunately, the wrong man showed up” Malcolm began to say “She threw her champagne glass the moment she saw him, she was not expecting him. Fight was contained. He subdued her quickly” he said as he once again walked back towards the body, looking on at the opening of her mouth. “She bit her tongue. He injected her with something, probably a paralytic drug. Trapping her in her own body. She had to feel everything” he went on to narrate while Dani looked on at him weirdly, just wondering how his imagination was able to create such story just by looking on at a body. 

“I should’ve just done drugs last night” Dani muttered to herself as the more he spoke, she found him so strange. Making her question how she was able to sleep with such a perverse mind that was on full display before her. He continued to mumble on, causing many a stare between JT and her as he slowly realized. 

“What is it?” Gil asked in a protective tone that left Dani and JT confused as to who he was to their leader.

“I’ve seen this before” Malcolm sighed, becoming flooded with images of his estranged father “There will be an injection point into her iliac crest and a third near her heart” he asked.

“How the hell would you know that?” JT asked.

“Our killer is a copycat. He is mimicking another serial killer. Dr. Martin Whitley, otherwise known as the surgeon” Malcolm said as he looked on at Gil.

“And you know all about this surgeon guy?” Dani asked as Malcolm walked toward Gil, slamming the file against his chest.

“Almost like he’s family” Malcolm stated as he slammed the file against Gil’s chest before making his way out of the room, leaving Dani and JT even more confused. 

***  
Tugging at the rubber band that was on his hand, Malcolm focused on just flicking the rubber band back and forth up against his skin. Feeling some bit of pleasure from the momentary pain that he was feeling from the instant pain the small band was bringing to him. For so long, everything in his life had left him numb as being related to serial killer was not exactly the highlight to his life. The more and more he aimlessly kept away from any remnants of his father, Malcolm felt as if he could breathe. Like normal was something he could. Malcolm Bright could be someone that existed all along instead of the alias that would allow him to lead a normal life from what Malcolm Whitley could have. Torn out of his reverie by the sound of the office door opening, Malcolm looked over to see that Gil was making his way back inside of his office with another fresh cup of coffee in hand. 

“You should really take into account what so much caffeine can do to you” Malcolm pointed out to him.

“I’ll take my chances” Gil replied as he took a seat at his desk before a silence came between him “I worried about bringing you in on this. But I had to be certain that this was someone mimicking your fathers’ killings” he stated. “I didn’t want to wake up any old demons” he added.

“My demons don’t sleep” Malcolm replied as he now had to laugh at all that made him messed up. 

“No, I understand. I would’ve hoped you would” Malcolm replied “I guess being back only makes it real that there is no escaping Martin Whitley and all the damage that he has done and still does” he says.

“Have you gone to see him?” Gil asked.

“Not since I left for Quantico” Malcolm replied. “I can’t…. I can’t see him” he said as he felt the tremors in hand.

“And you don’t have to” Gil told him. “But I think your return does not have to begin and end with the surgeon” he stated. 

“I’d love to believe that notion, but my only sense of normalcy has gone under the alias of Malcolm Bright” Malcolm told him. 

“And what if I can offer you a chance to continue some bit of normalcy?” Gil asked.

Meanwhile….

Sitting at her desk, Dani tried to busy herself with scouring through the financial records of their latest victim. Helping the rich only highlighted the drastic difference in her life and theirs, as the deposits of thousands were of more frequency than she could ever hope for her in her life. Glancing over towards Gil’s office, Dani could not help but be intrigued with what connection Gil could have to this newly named Malcolm. Gil seemed to have some connection with the guy, something that was intense that caused the two to display some closeness that she was never aware of. Coming up towards her desk, JT could not help but see that Dani was looking on intently at Gil’s office. 

“What’s his story?” JT asked.

“Beyond what we learned at the crime scene today, I have no clue” Dani concluded.

“Gil seems to really take to him. Almost like they know each other” JT replied “He reeks of the top 1%” he added. 

“He definitely has the place to prove it” Dani muttered. 

“How would you know?” JT asked with a bit of laughter as Dani became alarmed. 

“I mean, look at his attire. Designer suit. Designer shoes. Fresh cut. It would only make sense that’d he’d want all areas of life to be such top notch” Dani reasoned to where JT was thrown off by the fact that she knew what his loft looked like. “He is the part of New York that you and I will never be a part of” she stated.

“Perspective on the rich. Yeah, I’ll go with that theory as to why Gil has him tagging along on this case” JT concluded. “Hey, we’re having a gathering at the house. My mom’s is coming into town, I want you to come through, have a beer or two” he told her.

“Let me guess, your creepy cousin with all the knock off chains has requested my presence” Dani responded. 

“Possibly” JT replied. 

“And that will be a no” Dani quickly stated as she leaned back in her seat.

“Look, I’m not trying to set you up. I think it will be good for you to hang out” JT told her. 

“And from that suggestion, I gather that you’ve heard that my mother barely wants anything to do with me. All of which, I’m sure Tally has heard….” Dani began to say. 

“It will all take time, but I know that the woman still loves you. She just needs time to process all that has happened” JT replied. 

“I’m processing too” Dani quickly replied.

“Are you though?” JT asked “Because I think not going to your sessions, means that you haven’t really” he said just as Gil made his way over towards the pair.

“I’m not looking to be saved” Dani quickly replied. 

“Everyone needs to be saved at one point. You just need to realize that needing to be saved doesn’t mean your weak, but that it gives you a new opportunity to see life through a different perspective” JT told her. 

“I really hate when Tally lets you watch old Oprah reruns with her” Dani griped at the knowledge that JT was sharing with her. 

“Glad to find you both. We got a new lead on the case” Gil said as Dani once again felt uncomfortable being around Malcolm.

“So, with this victim, it is a copycat of the Quartet. A series of four killings by the Surgeon in 1992” Malcolm relayed.

“There’s only been three” JT concluded.

“Which means the killer isn’t finished” Malcolm told them. 

“And judging by the profile of the last three, I’m guessing our killer will be selecting his next victim within the top 1%. Female. Must be of the socialite status” Dani concluded. 

**

After a few hours of investigative work into the case, Dani was hoping to get some bit of sleep before having to punch in for any more additional hours. Letting a yawn slip as she got up from her desk, Dani could not help but notice Malcolm tucked away in office. Seeing as Malcolm had already gained office status, Dani was beginning to feel like Malcolm was going to become a regular fixture on this case. Moving closing towards the door, Dani began to see that Malcolm had drifted off into a sleep. By the movements that he was making, it did not look to be a comfortable sleep, as he looked to be disturbed. Each movement becoming rougher by the moment, causing much concern for her as she looked on at him. In a split second, Malcolm went from constant movement to suddenly rushing towards her in a fit of panic. It was as if he was haunted by a nightmare that he felt his only resort was to run from. Tackling her to the floor in an embrace, Dani clenched on to him as she tried to calm him. 

“No, no, no!!!” Dani screamed as a few of the officers drew their guns at the commotion, unsure if he was attacking her. 

“Don’t open it! Don’t open it!” Malcolm screamed still lost in his reverie.

“Bright!” Dani said as she pulled him close as her only thought was to comfort him through, hoping that her instinctive actions would help subdue him. 

“Don’t!!!” Malcolm continued to scream.

“It’s just a dream” Dani told him as she began to rub his back, making sure to keep him close. “It’s just a dream” she continues to tell him as he was slowly beginning to calm down. Clenching on tight to her body, Malcolm felt the comfort of her body as he had from the night previously. A calm that washed over him that gave him a sense of security. Like he could relax into her.

[Flashback]

Her lips pressed against the side of his as he continued to savagely attack the nape of her neck. Bodies pressed together in naked embrace beneath the sheets. Moans escaped her as her warmth only brought him comfort. He did not want to make much of it, but her warmth gave him a sense of security that he felt fit so nicely in the moment of passion. Getting lost in the moment. His only focus was to continue to keep her on the high that she was experiencing. Ripping away from her neck, he took her lips in his as he kissed her deeply. Thrusting deep inside of her as she screamed out in ecstasy. 

[End of Flashback]

“I’m fine” Malcolm said as he became more aware of the present moment. “I’m fine” he said as he realized that he could not hold on to her forever. That he would have to eventually let her go and face the reality. 

“Are you sure?” Dani asks softly as she did not want him to make any sudden movement that would catch her off guard because she was certain that her fellow cops would shoot him if any sudden movements were made. 

“I’m sure” Malcolm told her as they both let go of their embrace of each other. “Why are they pointing guns at me???” he asked out of confusion once he looked on at the officers. 

**  
Making it a point to meet up with Gil in the office early, Dani took the last sip of her coffee before tossing it in the trash can on her way inside the precinct. Flashing her badge as she went through her security, Dani felt like she was on a mad dash to Gil’s office. Spotting the sight of his turtleneck, Dani tossed her bag onto her desk before she made a direct line towards Gil’s office. Closing the door behind her as she entered, Gil was caught off guard by her sudden appearance as his morning time was the only time that he sought peace from the day. Seeing a look of seriousness on her face, Gil was almost certain that this was a conversation he was going to have whether he was ready for it or not. 

“Can I at least get coffee to start my day?” Gil asked.

“Malcolm Bright explain that situation” Dani demanded as she ignored his request for coffee. 

“He is a very good profiler, that has pretty good hunches so far in helping us pinpoint Carter Berkhead as our suspect” Gil relayed.

“No, don’t give me that. He is as unconventional as they come” Dani stated. 

“Yes, and his knowledge of how the serial killer mind works…” Gil began to say. 

“He cut a mans hand off!” Dani replied “I have a few connects in the FBI that happened to have a many a Malcolm Bright stories of just how unconventional he is” she told him. 

“And did they tell you that he happened to save the guy from a bomb that he was strapped to?” Gil questioned.

“What is your connection to him, I mean I see how you two are with each other. Like you see him as a son or something” Dani reasoned. 

“Because I do” Gil replied. “Bright, he saved my life. It was a long time ago, but he saved my life” he said. 

“A long time ago??? What do you mean?” Dani replied.

“One night, I was doing a routine wellness check on a house that we had received an emergency call from. This well to do guy opens the door, claims he has no idea as to where a call like that would come from as it was just him and son in the house. The guy seemed…he seemed charming, engaging that it would not leave me suspect anything was off about him. He invites me in the house. Offers me some tea after I search the house to make sure everything was okay. Finding nothing to cause suspicion, I accept his offer for a cup of tea because I figured what the hell. The guy goes off to make the tea and up walks this young boy. I greet the young boy and he immediately alerts me to the fact that his father was going to kill me” Gil tells her as Dani becomes thrown in the turn of events in the story “He tells me that his father is putting something in the tea to render me paralyzed. And as he describes it the man did just that” he continues to say.

“Wait…earlier he said…. almost as if he were family” Dani began to conclude as she drew upon a memory of Bright at the crime scene with Vanessa Hobbs. “The   
Surgeon, that’s Bright’s father” she begins to realize in a bit of horror.

“Malcolm Bright is Malcolm Whitley” Gil told her.

“You should’ve said something” Dani said. 

“He is one of us. At the end of the day, he is one of us” Gil told her. 

“No, he isn’t even one of them. He’s just some headcase masking as some detective while the rest of follow behind him blindly, unsuspecting of what he’ll do next” Dani replied. “Did you know he had a full-on breakdown the other night. Cops had their guns drawn on him like he had lost his mind or something” she told him.

“Not my finest moment, I agree” Malcolm states as he makes his presence known in the room.

“Bright” Gil replies. 

“Yeah, I just wanted to come in early to let you know that I was able to get us in to a party that Carter Berkhead is throwing tonight” Malcolm told them.

“Great” Gil told him “Since Dani has found time to research you, she’ll be best suited to be your plus one while JT and I cover the outside perimeter of the event” he said as Dani looked on at him in confusion as the two men went about their day, leaving Dani to feel as if she was just stuck in an incomplete moment. 

**  
Not much of a word had been uttered between the two as they drove to the event. Unsure of what to even say as she was still a bit taken aback to know that she was sitting alongside the son of a serial killer, let alone slept with a son of a serial killer. Every ounce of her was regretting the decision of that night with the more time that she spent getting to know the facts that made up Malcolm Whitley. Arriving at the event, Malcolm and she walked in together, appearing as if they were a couple, surveying the guests of the lavish party. Spotting his mother, Malcolm laughed to himself as he knew he could not avoid her for too long, especially if his suspects were going to be that of the upper class. 

“Are you getting anything?” Dani asks finally breaking the silence between them as they head towards the bar. 

“That bars lead to mistakes” Malcolm replied as he made a reference to their original meet. 

“And you find this the most appropriate time to bring this up?” Dani asks. 

“Relax, Carter Berkhead wouldn’t make his move on just the first round of drinks. We got enough time” Malcolm replied. 

“And how exactly can you say that this is the first round of drinks?” Dani asks. 

“Because the Bordo hasn’t even been placed on ice” Malcolm concluded “If you want to research where I learned that bit of information, I suggest the age of ten. I was well into my prime of socialite functions. You know to keep up the appearance” he said. 

“Every bit of you has been an uncontrolled tornado that has swept us up” Dani replied. “Could you blame me for wondering why the hell you go from being some random guy at a bar to now being some top-notch FBI profiler, who happens to know my boss and decides to take him up on working on the very case that I am   
working” she states. 

“While your depiction of the events is fairly accurate, you forget one thing in all this” Malcolm begins to tell her. “I’m not my father” he said.

“Too early to tell, I still have twenty pages left in your file” Dani replied. “For all I know, you could have had plans to kill me the other night…” she began to say.

“No, my only plans involved that of pleasuring you. That is what one does during sex” Malcolm quickly replied. 

“Had I had known…” Dani began to say after a moment of silence.

“Had you had known what? I can assure you that I am of the rare breed where their father just so happens to be a serial killer. Not exactly something I mention when I meet a girl at a bar. Being in a bar is something I do not do to even begin with” Malcolm replied “And I did my research on you as well, a year’s worth of an absence leaves something to question” he tells her “So if we are going to judge based on who to be wearier of, I could say the same about you. Difference is my situation I couldn’t control because it happened to me” he adds. 

“Bright” Dani said after a silence came between them. 

“He’s taking her upstairs. We’ve got to move fast” Malcolm told her as he quickly walked towards the staircase leaving Dani behind. 

“And where do you think your going?” Dani asked as she pulled him back. 

“I’m following after him” Malcolm replied.

“No, I will follow him. You are unarmed, and I would think this guy could be dangerous. Less in case you have another deranged trick up your sleave, I will go up and you stay behind” Dani told him. 

**

Tapping his foot nervously, Malcolm scanned the room as he was trying to keep his nerve. He had hoped that Dani would make this quick and fast, bringing Carter out in handcuffs as a cop was supposed to. But as moments passed, Malcolm was becoming impatient with just waiting in the upstairs hallway. The sounds of silence screamed louder to him than any bit of noise could, only making him fear the worse. Moving closer towards the door, Malcolm felt his heart nearly leaping out of his chest as with each step that he took, he drew himself closer to danger. Slowly opening the door, Malcolm became alarmed by the sight of Dani laying knocked out on the floor with Carter standing above her body with looked to be her gun in hand. Scanning the room, Malcolm could see Carter’s wife stood in horror as she stood beside the desk, horrified by what her husband may do. 

“Decisions, decisions. How are you going to do it?” Malcolm asked as he put his calmest demeanor on as he walked in the room, catching Carter off guard by his appearance “The guns too loud. And I’m guessing you don’t have enough paralytic agent for two” he concluded.

“Who are you?” Carter asked as he pointed the gun in Malcolm’s direction.

“Malcolm Bright” Malcolm told him “I’m unarmed” he said as he opened up his jacket so that Carter could see with his own eyes that he was not carrying a weapon “I’m a profiler. You’re still in control” he told him.

“Profiler” Carter replied, “You think this is about control?” he then asked.

“Yes. Controlling yourself. Your passion, what you want, what you desire, you must cause it pain. Especially your wife. You dominated Blair like everyone else. And then came your heart attack, and at your weakest moment…” Malcolm went on to say.

“She betrayed me with Nico” Carter justified.

“You lost control. You had to punish her, make her feel the most pain imaginable” Malcolm went on to tell him. Slowly coming to, Dani began to realize the gravity of the situation beyond the pain that she was feeling from the blow to the head that she had taken. Reaching for her pocketknife, Dani had hoped unplanned attack to   
Carter would suffice in getting some bit of control to the situation. “It only makes sense that the Surgeon save your life” he concluded as he enticed Carter even further into his narration. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, Dani attempted to forcefully stab Carter in his leg but was swiftly met with rejection. Stomping on her hand so that she would drop the knife, Dani whimpered out in pain as all Malcolm could do was look on in a panic. 

“After he saved me, I became obsessed with his work. I studied him. He inflicted pain like no one else. That’s where I learned to do this” Carter told Malcolm before he then resumed to point the gun down towards Dani. Immediately feeling a rush of panic, Malcolm quickly fell to his knees to draw Carter’s attention back towards him once more. 

“Don’t!!!” Malcolm screamed out in a panic, knowing he had to offer Carter something of much more value then taking that of Dani’s life. Taking the syringe that contained the paralytic agent that he had planned to use as his weapon of choice against his wife, Carter once again put his focus back on Bright “You want to live up to the Surgeon. You want to be the perfect student?” he said as he began to roll up his sleeve.

“No, that’s for Blair!” Carter yelled angrily.

“Shooting her doesn’t cut it!” Malcolm yelled in response to match his anger. You need to finish the Quartet” he stated. 

“You don’t deserve it” Carter replied.

“That is the thing Carter, I do. I do deserve the Surgeon’s pain. Because I’m his son” Malcolm revealed to Carter’s shock to learn that he was amongst the very seed of the Surgeon. Glancing over at Dani, while Carter remained in his haze of shock, Malcolm needed some bit of assurance that Dani was okay and that she was not harmed in any means. Seeing that she was fine, seeing that she was no longer in Carter’s direct line of danger, Malcolm knew that he had to continue with Carter’s infatuation of him.

“My real name is Malcolm Whitley” Malcolm stated as if it were knife ripping into his heart to have to admit that he had any ties to his father “I changed it because I wanted to get away from him. See, I always though I was afraid of my father and everything he taught me” he said as it was so clear that there was pain behind the words, he was saying that Dani could not ignore. A shame that haunted his every being that it forced him to carry on an identity that had no true connection to who he was, but a ruse to be something unattached to his past. “But, really, I was afraid of me. So, I betrayed him. I became a profiler and hunted down people like him. So now if your chance, Carter” he said as he slowly rose to his feet, making sure to press the syringe against his vein so that Carter could see that he truly did deserve his wrath more so than anyone in the room for turning on his mentor. “Now is your chance to kill me. His prodigal son” he stated. 

“Bright, no!” Dani said as she felt hopeless in this plan that Malcolm had formulated to be the sacrificial lamb to save her.

“I’m willing to let go” Malcolm told Carter as he looked him dead in the eye, moving closer so that Carter could take the syringe in his hand.

“Bright, no!!!” Dani yelled angrily as she pleaded with him. Nodding in encouragement for Carter to act on those dark thoughts that he was sure was creeping into his head, Carter slowly moved forward towards him. Looking on in horror, feeling as if she was going to become numb to the fact that he was willing to risk his life for her, someone he barely knew beyond one night. 

“I deserve this” Malcolm said once more as if he was subjecting to his fate for the good of all those involved. Placing his hand on the syringe, a glimmer of satisfaction came to Carter’s face before gunshots abruptly rang loudly in the room. Looking on to see that it was Carter who was littered with bullets, Malcolm quickly looked over his shoulder to see that it was Gil who had shot Carter. Falling to his knees, Malcolm felt his heartbeat nearly explode out of his chest.

“Don’t move! Stay down!” JT yelled as he walked over towards Carter. “You good Powell?” he asked as Dani looked on at Malcolm. Unsure of how to react, should she tend to him or should she regain control of the situation. 

“I’m fine” Dani stated as Gil walked over towards Bright to tend to him.

**  
Getting a win on a case, with the past few weeks that they were having, it was good to finally feel like the good guys got a victory. Enduring constant questions of concern from JT, Dani did her best assure her partner that she was fine and that she would be able to fight another day. Hanging out at JT’s house for a bit to enjoy a quick bite to eat, Dani did all she could to avoid having to deal with her roommate. On occasion, Dani found herself thinking back to the events of the night and all that Malcolm had done and said, and she could not help but be plagued with his words. In some cases, she could not help but relate and is if she were truthful, she would say that she too was trying to escape the past to become this person that she had no idea of how to truly be. Mistakes had plagued her and caused a rift with her family that felt insurmountable with each day that past. Just thinking about his words, it led her to his very doorstep as she had to make sure that he was okay. Shaking her head, Dani felt stupid for even being here in the first place because so much about him was on a next level of crazy and insane, but it was a crazy and insane that was beginning to make sense to her. 

“You know, a knock can begin the journey of questions that you probably have circling around in your head” Malcolm said as she looked up to see that he had opened the door. 

“First question, I don’t know why the hell I’m here” Dani stated. 

“My answer, if you enter, you may learn why” Malcolm told her as he opened the door wide enough for her to enter. Obliging his offer, Dani entered the loft while he closed the door behind her. 

“What you did tonight was absolutely insane. You could’ve got yourself killed back there and if Gil hadn’t come in when he did…” Dani stated as she couldn’t allow herself to say the conclusion if Gil hadn’t arrived at the time that he did. 

“But he did. And I am here, and you are here” Malcolm replied. 

“Did you mean what you said back there? That you deserve your father’s pain?” Dani asked him as he walked over to take a seat on one of the barstools as she took a seat on the one barstool beside him. “I mean you saved people’s lives, so why worry about what your father would think??” she questioned. 

“Its an innate feeling that any human desires to feel” Malcolm replied. “The love a parent. Fearing that we have risked that, I think its easy to believe that we deserve the wrath of even sacrificing that kind of love” he said. 

“Do you still need it? That love?” Dani asked.

“I think love in general is something I’m trying to understand” Malcolm told her. 

“Well, that I think would be an issue we’re not meant to understand” Dani replied with a bit of laugh as Malcolm could not help but smile. 

“And a smile can form on your face. I was beginning to think that only emotion I would draw out of you would be that of weary and horror” Malcolm told her. “I’m Malcolm Whitley. Yes, I am the son of the Surgeon. I am profiler because I hope to put away people like the Surgeon. I just moved back to New York. I have a mother and sister, whom are about the only normal thing about me. I am friends with Gil, as he has been a family friend for nearly ten plus years. And I am currently unemployed” he said as he extended his hand towards Dani, in an effort to introduce himself to her again. 

“What are you doing?” Dani asked.

“Changing your mind about me” Malcolm replied. 

“I’m Dani Powell, I work for the NYPD. I work with your family friend, Gil. He’s a great guy, the best even” Dani told him. “And that’s all I can give to you” she told him as that was about the most honest answer that she could give to him. Her work was all that she had. Everything else, she was still trying to figure that out. 

“Nice to meet you” Malcolm smiled as he shook her hand.


	2. Another Go of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm joins the team on another case, that puts Dani in awkward position against her partner, JT. Dani is faced with a deadline, while Malcolm begins to process what returning to New York means for him.

Chapter Two – Another Go of It

Staring up at the wall in the middle of the night, Malcolm made every effort to attempt to go to sleep but had found no success in doing so. Staring. Focusing on the smallest of things to draw his attention, Malcolm let out a deep sigh as he had hoped that by doing this singular action, it would somehow be daytime. Looking over at the clock on his cell phone, Malcolm shook his head as it was barely one in the morning. Sitting up his bed, Malcolm immediately felt the tug of his restraints that were securely in place on each of his wrists. It was looking at these restraints that had become a constant reminder of the damage that his father had done to him. Undoing the restraints, Malcolm immediately grabbed his phone and began to look on at the phone for a moment. His immediate thoughts were to call her, but then he did not want to come across as creepy. Going back and forth in his mind, Malcolm eventually let his impulse of calling her win out. 

“Hello” Dani answered groggily.

“Good, you’re awake” Malcolm replied happily at the sound of her voice. 

“Who is this?” Dani questioned in confusion.

“Its me, Bright. Malcolm Bright” Malcolm told her. 

“How? That is my first immediate question that I have in this moment” Dani questioned.

“I told you that I researched you too. Getting your phone number was easy. Probably too easy” Malcolm told her. 

“And you thought calling me at one in the morning was the best time to call?” Dani asked.

“No” Malcolm replied.

“Good, then you understand why I’m ending this call” Dani quickly replied before she ended the call to Malcolm’s dismay. 

Sitting in silence for a moment, Malcolm was a bit taken aback that she would end the phone call. Looking on at his phone once more, Malcolm felt as if he would have to have come bit of honesty in calling her so early in the morning when the average person was most likely asleep. Selecting her contact once more, Malcolm pressed the phone up to his ear once more as he heard the phone ringing before she eventually picked up the phone. 

“Don’t hang up” Malcolm quickly stated once he heard that she had answered the phone. 

“Bright, I am trying to get sleep. I must get up for work in lest six hours. So, you are calling me at one in the morning is not my idea of starting off my day” Dani replied. 

“You’re not able to sleep either?” Malcolm questioned.

“And how do you assume that?” Dani asked.

“Because you said that you were trying to get some sleep. So that indicates that you are in the same predicament as I am” Malcolm replied. 

“You don’t live with a roommate that makes it her life mission to watch everything so loudly and do everything else so loudly. So yes, I am trying to sleep” Dani told him. 

“You know, you could come over here. I have the same issues with loud noises, which is probably why my mother saw fit to soundproof my loft” Malcolm told her. 

“You can come over and sleep here” he suggested to her. 

“If you are calling me at in one in the morning, you have no intention of letting me sleep” Dani stated. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Malcolm questioned as he was not sure what she was implying.

“Because if a guy is calling a girl at one in the morning, it would be classified as only one thing…and with our current events” Dani replied. 

“I’m still not following on your train of thought” Malcolm said as he let out a soft laugh. “I can provide you with the contractors that my mother hired that handled the sound proofing of my place. You can do quick background check to make sure that my story checks out” he told her as Dani wasn’t quite sure as to who she was dealing with. “C’mon, come over. You know my thread count will ensure that you have the best sleep. Then I can personally vouch for the silence, it draws even the worst night terrors out of me” he told her. Being reminded of her experience with his night terrors did not exactly bring back fond memories for her but being able to sleep for at least five hours was becoming enticing to her. Then factoring in the fact that his place was ten minutes away from the precinct compared to her forty-five minutes, and that was if the trains were running on time. 

“Fine. But I will be bringing my gun with me” Dani told him.

**  
Putting the last bit of jewelry on as she prepared for the day, Jessica looked herself over once more in the mirror as she wanted every bit of her appearance to be flawless. With the Whitley name carrying more scrutiny due to Martin’s after hour activities, the last thing that she wanted was to give Page Six any more news to spread about her or the family. Opening the door to her mother’s room, Ainsley smiled on at her mother as she had grown accustomed to seeing her mother dress to the nines for a simple brunch. Taking a seat on the edge of her mother’s bed, Ainsley looked on at her phone to respond to a few text messages that she was getting from work. Giving herself the final stamp of approval, Jessica smiled on happily at her daughter as the only joy in her life were her children. 

“I trust that you will send your last e-mail in to work for the morning, because I will not share you with your work” Jessica told her. 

“I am mother. I am just responding to a story that is brewing. A possible poisoning that killed seven family members” Ainsley relayed to her mother. 

“Please, can we not talk death and poisoning so early on in the day” Jessica replied as she was put off with the talks of death. 

“Right, I will wait until you’ve had at least two Cosmopolitan’s before I tell you about my day” Ainsley replied. 

“First order of business after our brunch, I will be getting to the bottom as to why I have not heard from your brother in over a week. I mean he acts as if phones do not exist in FBI land” Jessica stated.

“Pretty sure that they don’t call it that” Ainsley laughed. “Besides, you probably haven’t heard from him because Gil has taken up his attention with this latest case with Carter Berkhead” she said. 

“Latest case with Carter Berkhead? But Malcolm is FBI, Gil is NYPD” Jessica concluded as Ainsley hoped that she hadn’t said too much that would give her brother up. 

“And I think now is the time we leave for brunch. We should go and eat, now please” Ainsley said nervously as she got up to walk towards the door. 

“Stop right there!” Jessica demanded of her daughter as Ainsley reluctantly obliged her mother’s demand “Has your brother returned home?” she asked as Ainsley thought for a moment as to how she should answer this question. 

“Define returned home. I mean if we’re talking his literal home….” Ainsley began to reason as she turned to face her mother. 

“Adolfo! Pick Malcolm up for brunch please!!!” Jessica yelled. 

Meanwhile…

Pouring himself a cup of coffee, Malcolm let out a yawn as prepared his cup to his desired tastes. While he had not got much sleep, Malcolm felt some bit of serenity to where he could have some bit of a three-hour slumber since Dani came over. They had not done anything of the physical nature, but it was enough for him to have some bit of peace by her presence. Coming out of the bathroom, Dani messed with her curls to where they became more presentable than that of the mess that she had woke up from. Throwing the few items that she had brought over in a duffle bag; Dani scanned the bedroom area of his loft to make sure that she was not forgetting anything. 

“And that should be everything” Dani said as she checked the bed once more to make sure that she was not forgetting anything. 

“I don’t think there was much for you to forget. You made it pretty clear that you intended to sleep when you came over” Malcolm told her. 

“And that was the point” Dani replied as she began to tie her boots. Bending over to tie the laces of her shoes, Dani could not help noticing the restraints that were on the side of the bed. “I see that you had other things in mind” she said as she walked over to hold up one of the restraints. 

“Yeah, that’s not what you think” Malcolm replied. “Those are for the night terrors” he told her. 

“You keep mentioning night terrors, that’s what you experienced at the precinct, right?” Dani asked as Malcolm nodded in agreement “How often do you get those?” she asked. 

“Pretty much every night since returning, well there have been a few nights that I have not been subjected to them” Malcolm told her. 

“Have you seen him?” Dani asked. 

“I am trying not to. I know that if I do, things will only get worse” Malcolm told her. 

“I think they have gotten worse if you need restraints to help you sleep” Dani told him. 

“Noted” Malcolm laughed. 

“But what do you do if company comes over?” Dani asked. 

“I never slept with anyone” Malcolm replied “I mean I’ve had sex, that much you know because we’ve had sex” he rambled on as he tried to clean up his statement. “I meant that I don’t use them for that purpose. Only to sleep. I swear” he told her. 

“Bright, relax. I believe you” Dani told him as she couldn’t help but find his rambling a bit cute. He did not strike her as one that would need kinky items such as restraints to get his rocks off. If there was anything that she liked most about their time together, it was that his fascination went in providing pleasure at every point and he did not need any extra tools to achieve that.

“So, this is where we go about our days. I just trying to find something to busy myself with, while you are off to catch the latest serial killer to be” Malcolm concluded. 

“Yes, I’m sure that should be hard for you in such a lavish loft. I doubt that you even need to work” Dani replied. “You should see this as your opportunity to deal with your apparent daddy issues. Don’t bother with the nine to five” she told him. 

“That’s your suggestion?” Malcolm asked with a bit of a laugh. 

“Yeah, just do rich people things” Dani told him. “Clean your swords. Talk to your parakeet” she teased. 

“Okay, I think you have me all wrong. I am not some rich kid that likes to spend their days aimlessly. I’m a normal guy that has the same concerns as the next average guy” Malcolm told her in his defense before a knock came to the door. Walking over towards the door, Malcolm opened it up to see that the family driver, Adolfo, was on the other side. 

“Your mother has sent me to pick you up for brunch. She has stated that she will not take no for an answer sir” Adolfo told him as Malcolm clearly caught on to the fact that his mother knew that he was back in town. Looking back at Dani, Malcolm could see a satisfying smile come on her face as she walked towards him. 

“Yeah, your completely normal” Dani replied as she patted his shoulder. “Hope choosing between the muffin or the scone doesn’t cause much strife for your day” she said as she made her way out of the loft. 

**  
Looking on at the file, Dani tried to take in as much information as she could about how they were going to charge the case against Antwan Harrison. It had been a case from her past that she had personal investment in, a case that was the beginning of all her problems, but she wanted to make sure that all she to endure was not for nothing. The case had been hung up in the courts, so getting a clear understanding of how things would end up would not come within the time she took to read over the updates. Tossing the file on to her desk, Dani let out a sigh as she had to remember to stay focus on the present and not her past. Looking over to see that Gil was waving her over to join him and JT in his office, Dani quickly walked over towards his office to join the two. 

“What’s going on?” Dani asked as she closed the door behind her. 

“Gil was just telling me about a new case. The Boutsikaris Family” JT told her. 

“Yeah, the shipping family. The Father found the business back in Greece and the children ran the business in the states” Dani concluded. “What about it?” she asked. 

“I’m thinking of bringing in Bright on the case” Gil told her as she just laughed to herself. “Look, Bright is the best profiler and he really knows how to get into the mind of a killer” he said. 

“Yeah, chip off the old block” JT replied. “The guy chopped another man’s hand off” he added. 

“And saved his life” Gil quickly replied. 

“Why him? I mean we can’t get anyone else to be a profiler for us?” Dani asked. 

“Since when do we even need a profiler??? We take the evidence and track down the suspects as we’ve always done” JT questioned. 

“Crime is getting more technical than that these days. Believe me, I never thought we would have to grow along with a crime scene. But Bright can decipher information that we would think is nothing. His mind is on another level and gave us a real advantage in solving the Carter Berkhead case. A case that got this precinct some good notoriety in the press. We haven’t got a win like that in a while” Gil told them. 

“I’m not exactly thrilled about this, but I trust your judgement” Dani sighed as she knew changing Gil’s mind would not be an easy task. 

“I don’t like it. I will stand firm on that” JT replied. “But you’re the boss” he said. 

“Trust me on this guy, he will make our lives so much better” Gil replied. 

“Your alone on that stance” JT told him as he quickly made his way out of the office. 

“I’ll talk to him, bringing new people in isn’t really his thing” Dani told Gil as she wanted to assure him that they would be all about the work and not let any personal feelings come into the equation. 

“He’ll come around. I have no doubts about it” Gil told her “Hang back for a bit, I want to talk to you about something” he said as Dani once again closed the door. 

“I knew this conversation was going over too easy” Dani replied. 

“I looked into the terms of your return. One being that you agreed to a certain number of hours of therapy sessions to ensure that your head is on right, especially since coming out of rehab” Gil told her “Tell me there is some logical explanation as to why you have not logged one single hour of therapy sessions?” he asked. 

“Work has been crazy…” Dani attempted to reason. 

“Work should not be your reason, when work is the very reason you got so off track to begin with” Gil told her. “You remember that, right? How I found you. How bad things got” he questioned her, making sure to jog her memory of her past. 

“How am I supposed to move forward if I’m constantly forced to deal with my past? I messed up. I am paying for that. Every wrong call that I made; I am paying for it” Dani reasoned. 

“Look, I get that it hasn’t been easy dealing with your family. But you will never get them back by not owning up to the complete process of recovery, because while you can chalk it up to being the job that took you down that path, something else made it easier for you to go down that wrong path. And that you have to figure out and deal with” Gil told her. 

“I will” Dani told him as she took a moment to process what he was saying. 

“I know you will because we will have this conversation again in three months. And if we have the same results by that time, I will take your badge and put you on leave” Gil told her. “Now go get Bright, we need to get somewhere on this case sooner rather than later” he said. 

**  
Tapping his foot nervously, Malcolm stared out the window as he knew with every building that they passed, he was getting closer to his destination. Looking on at his phone, Malcolm thought to send Dani a text to make his case again on that beyond what she saw this morning, he was normal. Doubting that he would have much luck in convincing her, Malcolm knew that it was probably the banter that he was missing most about her in this moment. Torn out his reverie by the final stop the car had made, Malcolm tucked away his phone before Adolfo opened the door for him to get out. Making his way through the restaurant, Malcolm smoothed out his suit as he walked over the table where his mother and sister sat. Quickly being greeted by his sister, Malcolm hugged his sister hoping to avoid eye contact with his mother until it was necessary.

“Mother, how have you been?” Malcolm asked as he attempted to kiss his mother, but his lips only met her hand. 

“Now that I have the both of you. Tell me, was this a plan to not tell me of your sudden appearance in New York?” Jessica asked as Malcolm took his seat. 

“I simply did as Malcolm asked me” Ainsley quickly replied as his mother glared on at him. 

“Thanks Ainsley” Malcolm sighed “I got caught up in a case. I never intentionally meant to not tell you that I was back” he said. 

“But you thought to tell your sister?” Jessica asked. 

“Ainsley snoops better than you” Malcolm quickly replied. 

“It is true, I have a gift” Ainsley replied not denying the fact that Malcolm was correct in her snooping skills. 

“Well, it is nice to have you back home. The one good thing about you losing your job is that I can finely stop lying about what you actually do for a living” Jessica replied. 

“I still plan to work in law enforcement mother. I worked with Gil this past week. It was actually fun” Malcolm told her. 

“Yes, because murder is always a recipe for fun” Jessica replied sarcastically. “Will you be going by Malcolm Whitly or by your alias now that you have returned home?” she asked. 

“You know the answer to that mother” Malcolm replied. 

“And this would be the dad portion of the conversation, didn’t take long for that” Ainsley replied as she took a sip of her tea. 

“Running away from the family name is pointless, you are a Whitley and we shouldn’t let your father take that from us. I have worked hard for this family to be in such good standing in the social circles of who’s who” Jessica told him. 

“I don’t care about the socialite lifestyle, that’s your thing mother” Malcolm replied. 

“Your sister cares about this so-called life” Jessica replied. 

“I do, it keeps me employed. Socialite screw ups catch more viewership than the average person” Ainsley reasoned. 

“Do you plan on seeing him?” Jessica asked as Malcolm felt his hand begin to tremble. A noticeable gesture that Jessica had noticed. “He doesn’t have to control your life as you let him. We all can move past him” she said.

“It’s not that easy” Malcolm quickly replied as he covered his hand so that his tremor would not become out of control. 

“It can be” Jessica replied. 

“Mom just drop it” Ainsley stepped in to protect her brother “He’s home. We are together. Let us focus on that” she told her mother just as her phone began to vibrate.   
“And that is where I leave you two. The Boutsikaris Family were confirmed to be the victims of a poisoning” she said as she got up from her seat. 

“Poisoning? Did they mention a motive by any chance?” Malcolm asked. 

“And of course, you two find delight in discussing murder over the finest crepes this city has to offer” Jessica replied. 

“Not yet” Ainsley told him as he quickly got up from his seat. 

“And where do you think your going?” Jessica asked as she was caught off guard by Malcolm sudden desire to leave. 

“Gil may need me. I should offer my services” Malcolm replied. “I promise that I will be in attendance at the next family dinner” he said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek while Ainsley did the same. 

“You know, if you happen to work this case, you should send any new details my way since I did keep your whereabouts a secret from mom for longer than you thought I would” Ainsley said to her brother as they made their way out of the restaurant.

“That’s not how this works” Malcolm replied before he scanned the street in search of Aldofo. 

“I don’t think that you’ll be needing Adolfo, looks like she’s your ride” Ainsley said as looked on at Dani “She’s stunning. Now I see why mom did not register to you for a week” she smiled on at Dani as she walked towards Malcolm.

“She is definitely stunning” Malcolm told his sister before Dani walked up to him “You now follow me detective?” Malcolm questioned. 

“Don’t flatter yourself. Gil wants you on the Boutsikaris case. We’re going to talk to a suspect, but I have some crime scene photos that you can look at” Dani told him. 

“Crime scene photos that you care to share as exclusives possibly?” Ainsley asked eagerly.

“Ainsley, this is Detective Dani Powell. Dani, this is my sister and reporter, Ainsley” Malcolm introduced the two women. 

**  
Looking over the crime scene photos, Malcolm became engrossed with the pictures and all that went behind every detail of the crime scene set up. Talking with Edrisa on the phone, Dani shook her head at the in depth but nerdy conversation they were having over the theories of the case. Never did Dani think that Edrisa would meet her match intellectually until Bright came along to spark the inner nerd in her even more so. Coming to his conclusion, Bright rambled on with his profile as to who would have committed the murders and who had the most to gain. With each word that Malcolm spoke, Dani could see that JT was becoming annoyed with him as him getting used to the newest member of the group was taking the most out of him. The very thought of JT knowing that Dani had already begun to know Bright in the biblical sense, Dan was certain that he would snap Bright’s neck. JT was the epitome of overprotective when it came to those around him and Bright was not going to gain such easy access, regardless of if he got Gil’s stamp of approval. Pulling up at their desired location, they all quickly got out of the car to meet up with Gil, who had been waiting for them.

“So, Aristos had another kid” Gil stated as they all began to walk towards the building. 

“Liam Howser. He changed his name after a falling out with Aristos back in Greece” JT added.

“He could be the family annihilator” Dani concluded.

“Or the next victim” Bright reasoned. 

“What is this place?” Gil asked. 

“Building deeds are in Liam’s name. Question is, why would he get such a rundown mess like this?” Dani asked. 

“A question, we can ask him ourselves” Gil said as he pulled his badge out once they approached Liam. Getting something out of the trunk of his car, Liam was caught off guard to see the group of cops. 

“You have a moment to talk?” JT asked. 

“Yeah, sure” Liam hesitated to say. 

“Have you spoken with your family in the past couple of days?” JT asked. 

“My family???” Liam questioned.

“We know that your father is Aristos Boutsikaris” JT quickly replied as Liam shrugged. 

“I haven’t talked to my family in nearly five years” Liam replied nervously. Looking on at his response to the line of questioning, Malcolm could not help but notice that 

Liam was acting as if he had something to hide. Something about his appearance left Malcolm uneasy as he felt like whatever Liam would tell them would be the furthest thing from the truth. 

“Your family was murdered” Malcolm then blurted out as Liam’s eyes soon looked on at him. “They were poisoned” he added.

“And that is information that I was getting to” JT told him unable to hide how annoyed he was with Bright’s slip of the tongue. 

“Snakes were left behind. Three came out of your dad’s mouth to be exact” Malcolm told him. 

“And you think, I did that?” Liam asked nervously as he looked on at each of them. 

“We’re not jumping to any conclusions; we just want to talk” JT told him. 

“Nice pair of gloves you have on” Malcolm then pointed out before Liam looked down at his hands. Looking back up at them, Liam became even more nervous before he finally took off running into the building. 

“You know, the point was to not have him run. Makes the job a bit harder” Dani reasoned as they took off running behind Liam with their guns drawn. 

“I don’t see him!!!” JT yelled out as they scanned the building. 

“Bright, get back. We got this!” Gil yelled. 

“He’s a black-market animal dealer” Malcolm said as they quickly began to put the pieces together by the hissing and growling sounds of the exotic creatures in their cages. “And I think he went this way, less light on this path for him to have enough time to think through his escape” he said as he ran off in the opposite direction. 

“Dammit Bright!?!” Gil cursed as the last thing they needed was to have Bright running around pretending to be a cop. “Dani, get him. JT and I will take care of this side of the building” he said as Dani obliged. 

Cursing herself for even picking up Bright in the first place, Dani had hoped that when she did find him, she would handcuff him to the steering wheel so that he would not escape. Catching up to him, Dani quickly saw that Bright had Liam cornered. 

“Bright back away, he could be armed” Dani told him. 

“He’s not” Malcolm replied as he stared Liam down. Becoming cagier by the moment, Liam quickly took the top off the crate that was before him. Throwing a snake in Malcolm’s direction, Dani attempted to fire a shot off but did not want to take the chance of the bullet ricocheting. Taking this moment as his opportunity to flee, Dani had no other option but to let him go. 

“You good?” Dani asked. 

“I’m good” Malcolm replied before they both looked at his arm to notice that a snake was biting him on his arm. “Oh, that’s not good” he said before pulling at the snake, throwing the snake to the floor so that it slithered away. “I’m fine” he said before he then fainted. 

“Bright! Bright!” Dani said as she quickly ran over towards him to keep him from closing his eyes. Slapping at his face, Dani did all that she could to keep his eyes open. 

**  
Talking with the nurses, Dani was glad that she did not have to relay bad news to Gil about Bright’s diagnosis. If there was one thing that she was quickly beginning to learn, it was that Bright gave little regard to taking a conservative approach to anything. Looking on at him as slept, Dani worried that the restraints that were put on him would freak him out once he began to come to. Keeping a close eye on him, she wanted to be sure that she was close by for when he did wake up. Feeling a vibration come from her phone, Dani quickly took her phone out to see that it was JT calling her. 

“Did you find anything out?” Dani asked as she answered. 

“Liam committed suicide” JT relayed. 

“Can’t say that I saw that coming” Dani replied. 

“Yeah, that’s all she wrote on that one. Now we have no idea why he decided to kill his only family beyond just being upset about being the other son” JT replied. 

“Bright really screwed this one up” he said. 

“I don’t think he was trying to screw things up. He just gets ahead himself” Dani reasoned. 

“He gave away every bit of information we had to at least detain Liam???” JT exclaimed. 

“Look, what if we’re looking at this from the wrong angle?” Dani asked. 

“What other angle is there to look at???” JT questioned. “I get that Gil has a soft spot for this guy, but he will become a liability for all of us and will end up getting us killed” he said. “And I’m not understanding why you don’t see that?” he asked.

“Because Gil trusts him, and if he has Gil’s trust, there has to be something there” Dani told him. 

“Yeah well, I’m not going to wait to see the rosy picture that Gil has painted for us. I’m going to look at these other angles that you speak of” JT sighed before he ended the call. Shaking her head, Dani knew that she escaped a close one with JT. Luckily his anger was more towards Bright that he did not home in the fact that she was defending Bright. Noticing movement from Bright, Dani made her way inside the room so that he would not freak out. 

“Hey” Dani said as she began to take the restraints off him. “You got a clean bill of health. They just wanted to keep you a bit longer to run some tests” she told him as she took the final restraint off him. 

“Tests? Did they give me Ativan?” Malcolm questioned still a bit groggily. 

“You had a bit of an episode when they initially put the restraints on you, so they gave you something to calm you down a bit” Dani told him as he shook his head. 

“I hate taking meds” Malcolm replied as he sat up in the med. 

“It helped you sleep, so maybe that’s something that you should consider” Dani replied. 

“I don’t want to become so medicated that I can’t even function. I feel so groggy and loopy right now” Malcolm told him. 

“You also mentioned something about a girl. Something about a girl in the box that you needed to save” Dani told him. “Is she the reason why you can’t sleep?” she asked.

“Another one of the Surgeon victims” Malcolm said after a few moments of silence. “I must’ve remembered something” he concluded. 

“Maybe so” Dani replied as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. Looking around the room, Dani could not help but feel a bit nervous herself in the hospital setting. 

“Are you mad at me?” Malcolm asked as he rested his hand on her arm, which surprisingly felt like a bolt of lightening went through her body. 

“I’ve become used to the fact that listening isn’t your strongest trait. I am hoping that more near fatal attempts of death will cause you to realize that you would be better off doing rich people things. Its less hazardous to your health” Dani told him as they both laughed. “Hospitals are not my favorite places” she went on to say. 

“They don’t exactly inspire warmth” Malcolm told her.

“No, they do not” Dani replied. “All this stuff with your dad, do you think it goes deeper than that? Like there’s some underlying reason why you felt the need to runaway from him?” she asked. 

“Oh, I know so. My mother made sure that was made apparent with the numerous therapists that I saw as a child up until this very day” Malcolm told her. 

“And you like it?” Dani asked. 

“No, I do it because its my form of processing. I can have so much going on in my head and it can drive me insane, but its when I can talk about them. Its when I can make sense of things. I can focus on what I need” Malcolm told her as she just nodded. 

“What you need. I never thought of therapy as that” Dani replied. 

“No one ever does. People have these notions that therapy is for the crazies that are one second away from going into a ward” Malcolm replied as he could tell that she was thinking about something. Something that she was not exactly willing to share with him fully, but enough to get his opinion on in some shape or form. 

“Whatever it is, you will be fine” he told her as he held her hand firmly. Looking on at the attention he put to just a simple gesture of holding her hand, Dani felt as if her breath was taken away.

“We both will be” Dani sighed as she gave in a bit as she interlocked his fingers in his, drawing upon the memories of when their hands last interlocked. Looking on at their hands intertwined, Dani shook her head as she knew this gesture alone was dangerous for them both, but it felt so electrifying to think of the possibilities. 

“When you said that there were only a few times in which you were able to sleep, what were referring to?” she asked as she bit down on her lip. 

“Do I really need to answer that?” Malcolm asked as he looked on at her. Bringing his hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, Malcolm traced her bottom lip with his thumb. “I don’t think you need me to confirm what you already know” he told her.

“I’ll go get the nurse so we can go” Dani said as she cleared her throat, trying not to get caught up in the moment with him. 

**

Making real headway with the case, Malcolm had provided the new angle that the team was looking for. While it was easy to see Liam as the fall guy, Malcolm did not want to jump on the bandwagon that Liam was their only suspect to look at. With financial records pointing that Aristos made a big lump sum of payments to an unknown account like clockwork in the final months. Digging in deeper to that fact, the team was able to uncover that there was another illegitimate child that would be their prime suspect. With all the good that he had accomplished in his day, Malcolm had hoped to be satisfied with it but something inside of him knew that he had unfinished business to tend to. 

Watching as the bars moved to the opposite side of the room, Malcolm followed behind the guard as they came to yet another door. Knowing that just behind this door would be the man that he carried the same face as. The same man that he had once idolized as little boy. Opening the door, Malcolm looked on at his father, restrained by a chain to the wall. Every bit of his freedom reduced to that of a 600 square foot room. 

“My boy” Martin said so proudly as he looked on at his on. 

“Doctor Whitley” Malcolm greeted him as he did not want to give him any term of endearment by calling him his father. 

“I had suspected that you were back in town. On the news, they spoke of a profiler that had cracked the Carter Berkhead case wide open and then this latest case.   
Bravo, my son” Martin told him. 

“Earlier today, I was bitten by a snake. Luckily, it was not deadly. But instead, it allowed me to see things a bit more clearly” Malcolm told him. 

“A rush of death can do that for you. So, I hear” Martin replied. “Shall I have some room temperature jell brought in for us?” he asked. 

“You used chloroform on me” Malcolm quickly stated. 

“Not sure I follow” Martin replied. 

“When I found the girl in the box. You used chloroform on me to remove me from the room” Malcolm told him as he drew upon the memory of his father. 

“Your imagination has become wilder….” Martin began to say. 

“I will find out what you’ve done. I may not remember everything, but piece by piece, I will uncover those memories of that night” Malcolm told him as he looked on at his father. 

“So, is that a no to the jello?” Martin asked after a moment of silence. 

Meanwhile…

Confirming her appointment over the phone, Dani jotted down the note so she could remember to put in her phone. Ending the phone call, Dani tossed her phone on to her desk as she let a sigh of relief. She was not a fan of having to do therapy, but at this point she was willing to do anything to get her family back. Get some semblance of her life back. Making his way out of Gil’s office, JT seemed a bit irked by whatever Gil had to tell him. Judging off his usual response to things these past weeks or so, Dani did not have to guess beyond the fact that this probably had something to do with Bright. 

“He’s joining the team now” JT revealed to her now. 

“That’s not shocking” Dani laughed. 

“And your really not surprised by this?” JT asked. 

“I have no control over this, this is Gil’s call on this one” Dani told him. 

“I don’t like it. I do not like him. I don’t trust him” JT reasoned. 

“He is giving us another perspective. May be something that we’re not used to, but it is nice to be a step ahead of the killer by getting in their mindset” Dani told him. 

“I don’t want to be in the mind of a killer” JT replied. 

“I get that, but as your partner, the person that you trust. The only person that you need to depend on out in the field is me, not him” Dani told him. “We’ve survived much worse” she laughed. 

“I guess you’re the right” JT told her. 

“I know I’m right” Dani reasoned as she put her jacket on.

“Are you coming over tonight to watch the game?” JT asked. 

“And possibly run into Khalil. Yeah, I think I want to avoid that at all costs” Dani told him.

“I’m going to start needing a list of people you feel comfortable being around, because it seems like everyone in the neighborhood is becoming someone you want to avoid” JT replied.

“In time, it’ll be fine. I just cannot do a Khalil sighting tonight. Crazy exes don’t help end the night well” Dani told him. 

“Okay, but I better see you for Sunday night football” JT told her. 

“I plan on it. Seeing the joy of watching the Jets beat your Giants each year brings joy to my life” Dani told him.  
**

Looking out at the nighttime scenery that New York had to offer, Malcolm did find that there were certain things that only New York had to offer. Closing the windows, Malcolm made his way into the kitchen to make a stiff drink that would hopefully get him a solid two hours of sleep. Hearing the incoming messages that he was getting on his phone, Malcolm looked on to see that it was his mother texting him about the latest social event that she wanted him to accompany her to. While he was not at all thrilled to take part in the socialite events, Malcolm knew that was his mother’s coping mechanism to preserve the family that his father had brought much shame to. And he could not fault her for that, not when they each needed something to get them through. Hearing a knock come to the door, Malcom took a quick sip of his drink before he walked over to open the door. 

“You’re here” Malcom said once he saw that Dani was standing on the other side. 

“I am here, surprisingly” Dani replied. 

“I was trying to drink myself to sleep. Care to share me in a round?” Malcolm asked. 

“Uh…I will take a water” Dani said as she made her way inside. 

“I think I have water or at least my mother made sure that my fridge was stocked with it” Malcolm said he walked over towards his fridge to open it. 

“Do you do anything for yourself?” Dani asks. “I mean do you even know what a grocery store looks like?” she asked. 

“I do. I just never saw the need to go in one because we always had someone that did that for us” Malcolm replied. 

“Wow, you really are sheltered. How are you able to function???” Dani questioned as she laughed.

“If I am forced to, I am perfectly capable of navigating a grocery store” Malcom replied as he handed her a bottle of water. 

“Thank you” Dani replied as she twisted the top of her water bottle so that she could take a sip. 

“Has Gil told you?” Malcolm asked. 

“Gil, no. JT, yes. I can say that he was not happy about the news of you joining the team” Dani replied. 

“I figured he wouldn’t be happy about the news, but it was too good of an offer to pass up. Continuing my work” Malcolm told her. “You understand, right?” he asked. 

“I try to stay neutral on that. I am for whatever Gil is for” Dani replied. 

“Because of…” Malcolm began to ask. 

“Definitely because of that. The last thing I want, or need is for Gil or JT to find out about us. JT would literally rip your head off” Dani told him. 

“Why is that? Why would he be so enraged that he would seek bodily harm against me?” Malcolm asked with a bit of laughter.

“He’s overprotective. He’s like a big brother…and with everything, he just wants to make sure that my head is on straight” Dani told him. 

“Am I ever going to get a clue as to what this everything is that you’ve gone through?” Malcolm asked. 

“I don’t think your privy to that information” Dani told him as he took a seat beside her.

“Okay, I will settle for whatever you’re willing to share. I just want you in any form that I can have you” Malcolm told her. 

“Don’t say that” Dani said as she shook her head. 

“It’s true” Malcolm laughed. “Do I wish to tell Gil or JT about us, no. But I also don’t want to ignore this” he told her as he extended his hand out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“I feel like you’re using me as an excuse or reason for this magical sleep that you got in the whole span of you being back in New York” Dani told her. “Maybe if you get out of your head, you’ll be able to sleep. I can look at you right now that you are overanalyzing something in your mind” she said before he leaned towards her to capture her lips with his. Gripping her thigh as he deepened the kiss, Malcom acted more boldly than he could have ever imagined. Breaking the kiss, Malcolm pressed his forehead against hers as they both sought to catch their breaths. 

“You were right” Malcolm replied. 

“About what?” Dani asked breathlessly. 

“I was thinking about if the flavor of your gloss was a cherry” Malcolm told her before she leaned into kiss him as they both stood up from their seats on the barstools. 

“Now what do you think?” Dani asked as she broke the kiss.

“Definitely Cherry” Malcolm replied before he lifted her up to sit her on the island countertop. Pulling her towards him as he once again captured her lips with his as he savagely kissed her. Ripping away from her lips, Malcolm helped assist in relieving her of her jacket while she pulled his dress shirt out of his pants. Unbuttoning his shirt as he continued to kiss her, Dani held on to the side of his face before she helped pull his dress shirt off. 

Underneath the sheets of his bed, echoes of her moans soothed his eardrum as it were his navigation clues that he was successful in his attempts to please her. Intertwining their fingers together, Malcolm pinned her hands back as he continued to attack the nape of her neck. Biting down on his shoulder, Dani tried to have some bit of control before he tore away from her neck to take her lips once more. Bodies gliding against each other. Attacking her the sweetest of pleasures that he had to offer, deepening his intensity with each thrust causing her to cry out in pleasure. 

Her eyes slowly fluttered open at the sound of her phone vibrating. Reaching over to grab her phone, Dani looked on to see that her roommate had text her to see if she was coming home. Quickly replying to let her know that she would not be coming home, Dani put her phone back down on the dresser. Looking over her shoulder to see that he was fast sleep, Dani looked on at his wrists to see that they were shackled by his restraints. Maybe his theory was right. Laying back down, Dani covered herself with the sheets as they both lay peacefully asleep.


	3. Fitting In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani's avoidance of Malcolm, leads Malcolm to force the issue on trying to fit in the group but only causes him and JT to butt heads.

Getting out of the taxi, Dani quickly closed the door before sticking her hands into her jacket pocket. Hearing music coming from the house, Dani did not need to walk in the house completely to hear that the guys at JT’s house were already getting riled over the baseball game that was on the big screen in the backyard. Letting JT know that she had made it, Dani had taken this opportunity to make sure that no part of JT was going to leave or be distracted by anything other that the baseball game. Grabbing the bowl of popcorn to do a refill run for the guys, Dani quickly made her way into the kitchen where Tally was. 

“Okay, so I really need to talk to you” Dani told her before she quickly turned off her little television that she is watching her television shows. 

“I’m trying to catch up on the Housewives!?!” Tally exclaimed.

“And I’m trying to tell you about my own dilemma” Dani told her as she looked back towards the backyard to make sure that JT was still outside. 

“Is it your mom again?” Tally asked.

“No, of the guy kind dilemma” Dani replied.

“Oh, is it Khalil?” Tally then asked. “I saw him at the donut shop on 51st street, poor thing looked so sad and pathetic…” she began to say. 

“Tally, this isn’t a Khalil situation. That situation…. that is no longer a situation, hopefully for good” Dani exclaimed. “I’m talking about a new guy situation” she said.

“That’s great! Good for you. You need a guy situation with all that you’ve been dealing with” Tally replied. 

“Yeah well, I’m pretty sure JT won’t see it that way” Dani replied. “He’s a work guy situation. A work guy that JT hates” she told her as Tally wore a look of concern. 

“Wait, wait a minute. There is only one work guy that JT cannot stand that he is talked about…. oh wow, not that work guy!” Tally began to say before she eventually caught on. 

Meanwhile…

**[Flashback]  
Kissing her neck as his hands roamed through the valley of her breast. Dani let out a soft giggle as in his attempts to be serious in their conversation, Malcolm only showed that he had a one-track mind. Running her hand through his hair, Dani tugged on his face softly as she could not take the slow torture, he was putting her throw. Removing his face from the crook of her neck, Malcolm smiled before he leaned forward to capture her lips with his before he slowly moved to get on top of her underneath the covers. Her hands slowly making their way down the sides of his neck until they were eventually wrapped around his neck.**

**[End of Flashback]**

Grabbing a cup of coffee from barista, Malcolm left his money on the countertop before he took a sip of his coffee. Walking over towards Ainsley, Malcolm was glad that he was able to meet up with sister this morning with how busy she was becoming. Looking on her phone, Ainsley was glad to see that she did not have any incoming messages that she had to get to. She wanted to just hang out with her big brother, have a mini gossip session that she knew would only leading to upsetting their mother once she found out. Walking along the walking trail next to the lake, Ainsley link arms with her brother as they walked. 

“You don’t seem as sleep deprived as I thought you may look. Trying some new meds with the restraints?” Ainsley asked.

“No, new medication” Malcolm smiled as he loved his sister’s dry sense of humor. 

“Then what? Mother has you casted as a walking zombie with the fear she thinks dad may take over you” Ainsley replied. 

“Our mother has the flair for the dramatics, you know this” Malcolm laughed.

“I do, but I like entertaining her imagination sometimes. Makes for fun drinking games” Ainsley replied. 

“I’m sure at the end of the night, she’ll have you beat with her Cosmopolitan intake” Malcolm replied. 

“Then what?” Ainsley asked, “What is the secret to your well rested appearance?” she questioned. 

“Just been tired a lot during the nighttime, makes me fall asleep without any problems. I sleep like a baby” Malcolm told her. 

“The only time I sleep like a baby is if I’ve had a good couple rounds of…. oh wow, you’re having sex” Ainsley replied as she slowly caught on. “It’s the Detective Powell, isn’t it?” she then questioned. 

Meanwhile…

**[Flashback]**

**Taking charge within the moment, Dani rolled on top of Malcolm as she straddled him in the bed. Giving her a smug smile, Malcolm seemed a bit impressed that she was so assertive in bed. Running her hand up his shirt, Malcolm sat up so that he could assist in relieving himself of his shirt. Tossing the shirt to the side of the bed, Malcolm pulled her towards him as he passionately kissed her. Feeling his hands roam up her thigh, Dani cried out in pleasure as he had reached his desired location. Breaking the kiss, Malcolm let out a laugh as he grew fascinated with the sounds she would make as she rocked along with his motions.**

**[End of Flashback]**

Looking to the backyard once again, Tally and Dani both needed to make sure that JT was in no way shape or form coming inside the house. Hearing all that Dani was telling her, Tally reached for her closest fan as she quickly turned the fan on to keep herself from overheating. Looking on with a bit of concern, Dani was not sure what to make of Tally’s reaction but that consistency of how much sex that her and Malcolm were having was leaving her hot and bothered. 

“Say something!?!” Dani exclaimed. 

“What do I say? I mean this sounds like a lot of sex” Tally told him. 

“It originally started out as a one-night stand… now it’s just…” Dani reasoned. 

“Nights strung together” Tally replied as Dani looked on awkwardly “Do you like him?” she asked.

“Define like?” Dani quickly asked.

“You know like, like” Tally replied. 

“I don’t know” Dani replied “That’s the confusing thing. Bright is not the kind of guy I would typically go for. One minute, he annoys me. The next minute he is scaring the living crap out of me because I am thinking he is going to get himself killed. But he has this thing…and I do not know what is. It’s all one big I don’t know” she described.

Meanwhile…

**[Flashback]**

**Shaking his hand, Dani’s only thought was to try to make it out of his loft without succumbing to any of her urges. Mentally she told herself that she had to control herself somewhat and he would have to understand that not every time that she came over, that they were going to sleep together. Turning to leave, Malcolm walked her to the door before she opened the door. Seeing some glimmer of hope of the outside world, Dani attempted to leave before Malcolm grabbed ahold of her arm. Stopping the doorway, Dani cursed herself for not kneeing him in groin and just taking off while she had the strength to, however fleeting that strength was. Closing the door, Dani turned around to face him before she leaned up against the door, knowing that this was going to happen again. Nearly jumping towards him with her lips, Dani pressed her lips against his as she moved them over towards the sofa. Undoing his tie, Dani pulled his tie off him before pushing him back on to the sofa.**

**[End of Flashback]**

Impressed with her brother’s latest status, Ainsley was surprised to hear such details come from her brother. Her immediate reaction to Dani when she first saw her was that she was stunning, so Ainsley was not surprised that Dani was the one that her brother was spending his nights with. Taking a seat at the closest bench, Malcolm hated that he was telling her such information, but it was not like he could talk to Gil or JT about this. Ainsley was his only go to source of what to do. 

“So, is this serious?” Ainsley asked. 

“I don’t think so” Malcolm replied. “Half the time, I’m barely sure that she even likes me” he told her. 

“Oh, she likes you. If a girl is coming over that much, she’s not coming to read your positive affirmation cards” Ainsley told her. 

“No, I think you’re wrong on this one. Dani is not like most girls; I can’t decipher if she likes me or feels pity for me.” Malcolm told her. 

“Why do you sell yourself short?” Ainsley questioned.

“I don’t see it as selling myself short, I am very aware of who I am” Malcolm told her. 

“Malcolm, I speak girl fluently, Dani may have her complications, but every girl has the same doubts. She’s probably confused” Ainsley told him. “What was supposed to be a one-night stand, has now turned into multiple sexual escapades” she told.

“If she’s confused, don’t you think she’d tell me?” Malcolm asked.

“No” Ainsley laughed. “This is something that she has got to figure out on her own. Figure out if your worth bringing in” she told him. 

“We work together now, we’re already close” Malcolm replied. 

“Are you though?” Ainsley asked leaving Malcolm to question what she was alluding to.

Meanwhile…

Massaging her head as she listened to Dani babble on and on about her dilemma, Tally was trying to stay engaged in what she was saying but found it hard to do so. Tally knew that there was an unspoken brotherly love that JT had for Dani and that Gil was like a father figure to her, which is why she never tried to step out of team mindset that they had built. Sitting and Listening. That is all Tally could do for Dani, but even that was not conveying much to Dani in her time of need. Taking one more glance back at the backyard to see that JT was elated with what was going on with the game, Dani let out a sigh before she took a seat at the table next to Tally. 

“Do you want my advice?” Tally asked. 

“I wouldn’t be telling you this if I didn’t want your advice” Dani replied. 

“I think that you three are all get caught up in this one for all mentality, while the two guys get to go off and live their lives. Then there is you, poor Dani. Tom boy   
Dani, that is loyal and true” Tally told her. 

“I’m not sure this is making me feel better” Dani replied. “If Gil or JT found out…I just fear that most of all to where I can’t even figure out what the hell I’m even doing with Bright” Dani told her. “It just makes thing a lot harder when I have to work with him” she told her.

“Then you need to figure that out, you need to figure out what this Bright guy even is to you” Tally told her. 

“I don’t do good with figuring things out” Dani replied. “I typically become more closed off when I’m in figuring things out mode” she said before she felt a vibration come from her phone. Pulling her phone out, Dani looked on to see that it was Malcolm calling her. Nervously look on at her phone, Dani wanted to pick up but a part of her was screaming not to. While she wanted to just say that it was a Malcolm thing that she had to adjust to in this whole figuring out, she knew she had to figure herself out in all this as well. Malcolm clearly had his own set of issues, but he was not the only one dealing with their own demons. Letting her mind take over, Dani quickly hit the ignore button on her phone. 

“So, you’re in shut down mode? That’s what this is?” Tally asked.

“I just need time to figure this out” Dani told her. 

**  
Receiving his usual warnings from his therapist to stay away from his father, Malcolm felt like some bit of the session was a success as he was able to talk through some stuff. With such sage advice swirling around in his head, Malcolm felt prepared to truly access things from a different perspective. Grabbing a few lollipops on his way out, Malcolm made the short stroll towards the precinct as eagerly awaited his new beginning with the NYPD. Walking into the precinct, Malcolm walked over towards JT and Malcolm’s desk, pulling out the lollipops that he had in hand. 

“What is this?” JT asked.

“One for you” Malcolm said as he gave a lollipop to JT “And Lemon Lime for you” he said giving Dani a lollipop. Looking on at his lollipop, JT let out a sigh before shoving his lollipop in his desk drawer before slamming it shut. 

“Powell fill him in, I’m going to talk to Edrisa about this autopsy” JT said before he walked off, leaving the two behind. 

“I thought a nice gesture of a gift would spark warm feelings” Malcolm concluded. 

“I’m sure that you did” Dani replied. “George Holton, victim of the week. Check out his eyes in this photo” she said as she handed him a photo of the crime scene. 

“Hm, in the early 19th century, experimental lobotomy produced the same side effect” Malcolm said as he looked on at the pictures. “I called you last night” he then said. 

“I was at JT’s house” Dani replied “The victim looked like his body was dumped there at the crime scene. Some place secure, something that allowed time to be used” she then told him. 

“Oh” Malcolm replied as Dani was not quite sure how to take his remark. “The writing on the letter pinned to his chest, gives indication that our killer had a serious mental illness” he stated. 

“Nothing about the letter made sense” Dani replied. “What do you mean Oh?” she then asked.

“To the killer it does make sense. This points to pure, progressive psychotic break” Malcolm replied as he continued to look at the photos. 

“We don’t hang out” Dani quick replied. 

“Maybe we should” Malcolm told her. “Actually, eat something” he said.

“Yeah, no” Dani replied. 

“Why not?” Malcolm asked. 

“Because this sounds like the gateway to a date” Dani replied. 

“It sounds like just two people eating” Malcolm asked.

“Don’t do that” Dani replied. 

“Do what?” Malcolm asked. 

“Make this awkward” Dani replied. “Now that you’re working here now, the goal should be to make working on cases less awkward” she told him. 

“It’s not like I show displays of affection…” Malcolm laughed.

“And you will continue not to. By less awkward, I mean…. try not be reckless. Try not to profile people outside of the case. Minimize the facts of the day. Try not to be a know it all on all subjects. Then maybe that will be the key to JT accepting your lollipops lovingly from you” Dani told him. 

“I see. I think I am reading this right. Our having dinner hinges upon if I pass the JT test. If I get past the overprotective boundary, then I’ll be brought in closer to the group” Malcolm concluded. 

“You completely bypassed what I told you” Dani told him. 

“As a newly added member to this team, I will show that I can be brought in seamlessly” Malcolm declared before he walked off towards Gil’s office,

“I never said that !?!” Dani exclaimed as she groaned in frustration.

**  
Looking on at the remaining photos that Edrisa had taken in her lab, Malcolm studied them closely as he sat. Sitting in the room was just JT and him, which was a bit nerve racking for Malcolm as he thought of many different approaches that he should take in approaching JT. Putting the photos down, Malcolm just nodded on at JT, nervously smiling as he hoped that making eye connection would inspire conversation with him. Looking like creepier than ever, Malcolm was sure that his attempt was becoming worse by the minute. Awkward was something that Malcolm was succeeding at, and not in the best with JT. 

“So we’re looking for someone with a basic understanding of cranial anatomy” Malcolm then stated to cut the awkwardness between them. 

“Cause of death is…no brain?” JT questioned.

“Oh no, he died of a heart attack” Malcolm then replied “Which is strange because according to his medical records, he was healthy” he then said. 

“So that means what?” JT asked. 

“Something else caused his heart to stop” Malcolm replied. 

“So not a heart attack, but something that caused him to have a heart attack” JT replied. 

“Possibly. On these photos, his fist was clenched. To cause those cuts, he would have to hold them tight enough and long enough to cause these marking. Almost like he was scared to death” Malcolm told him. 

“Okay, you’re confusing the hell out of me” JT said shaking his head. 

“I know this is a bit much for your brain to take in, but it’s the complexities in the details that point to the not so obvious outcome” Malcolm. 

“So now I’m too stupid to understand?” JT asked. 

“No, I just mean that you’re training probably never covered this” Malcolm replied as JT looked even more ticked off by his statement. “And that didn’t help” he uttered to himself, fearing that he was seconds away from JT pummeling him into the ground. 

“Mr. Bright, your doctor is on the phone” The police officer said as he poked his head into alert Malcolm. 

“And I will gladly take this call” Malcolm said as he welcomed the diversion that got him out of putting his foot further into his mouth. Taking a seat at the desk, Malcolm quickly put the phone up to his ear as he was not quite sure what his doctor would need to talk to him about. 

“Did he take the brain?” Martin said gleefully on the other side of the phone before Malcolm took a deep sigh, regretting that he would foolishly believe that his doctor would call him out of the blue like this. 

“I’m growing tired of your phone privileges” Malcolm replied. 

“I saw you on television. You and your sister” Martin replied as if he were a proud father doting on his children. “Now tell me about Mr. Holton’s brain” he then changed the subject.

“That’s police business” Malcolm replied. 

“Oh, even a layman can get there. An incision around the circumference of the skull. A skull belonging to Dr. Elaine Brown’s colleague” Martin replied. “Do you remember our examination on Dr. Brown’s theories?” he then asked. 

“I do” Malcolm replied hesitantly.

“The brain is the arbiter of the human fear response. Fear can be both motivating and debilitating. I’m guessing in the case of our killer; it is the latter” Martin replied. 

“This is not our killer” Malcolm replied. 

“It’s only natural for a parent to want to participate when both my children take an interest in something” Martin replied. 

“Goodbye Dr. Whitley” Malcolm said feeling the tremors grow in hand as he spoke with father, only enticing him to end his conversation with his father. 

“One more thing. This case may prove to be difficult for you Malcolm” Martin told him. 

“How so?” Malcolm asked. 

“Fear has always been your particular stumbling block” Martin told him before Malcolm abruptly ended the call, not wanting to hear anything further from his father.  
**  
Flipping through the channels of his television, Malcolm grew frustrated with the lack of options that there were not on television. Eventually turning the channel to Ainsley’s segment on the news, Malcolm tossed his remote control onto the coffee table. Glancing on at his phone, Malcolm contemplated whether to call Dani or not. He would reason that it was a work call, but he knew that Dani would eventually catch on to the fact that he was calling just to talk to her. Reaching for his phone, Malcolm then hopped up from his spot on the sofa as he begun to pace the floor. Working up the courage, Malcolm eventually dialed her phone number. With each ring that passed, Malcolm caught on to the fact that this phone call would soon lead to a voicemail conversation.

“Hey, it’s me. Me being Malcolm Bright or Malcolm Whitley” Malcolm said “So I was just hanging around the loft, watching a bit of television. I have not eaten dinner yet. Was thinking about ordering take out, but I haven’t really grown fond of any of the restaurants around here to know what the go-to eateries is” he began to ramble on. “I’m not suggesting that we eat together. Maybe you can suggest something to eat, and I try it….in front of you” he said trying not to sound weird, but horribly failing in his attempt not to. “Matter of fact, I won’t suggest we even eat all together. I am fully aware that you can have a meal without the presence of the male species….and now I have turned eating a meal into a feminist activity” he rambled on before his door suddenly opened with his mother walking in. “I have to go; my mother just came in the room…. I did not mean for it to sound like…. goodnight” he said before he ended the call. 

“I brought you dinner” Jessica told her son as she held up a bag of food before setting it on the kitchen counter.

“I can get food mother” Malcolm replied. 

“I was in the neighborhood, and I figured with you working all kinds of hours down at the precinct that you wouldn’t have time to send for any groceries to be picked up” Jessica replied. 

“Wow, you actually sound like you respect my job” Malcolm said. 

“I know, I’ve been practicing my lying when it comes to you and your sisters career choices” Jessica quickly replied as Malcolm laughed to himself. “I also took it upon myself to remove you from the guest list down at Claremont” she then told him in a casual manner. 

“Why would you do that?” Malcolm asked. 

“Why would you go see your father?” Jessica then questioned.

“This time is different; I need answers from him about some things that I’m remembering” Malcolm told her. 

“Please tell me that we’re not back to the girl in the box. Honestly, I thought you grew out of that” Jessica told him. 

“This isn’t a pair of jeans. My memories keep bringing back to the girl in the box, and dad is the only one that can help me fill those holes that don’t make sense” Malcolm said. 

“You want to work for the NYPD and run around playing cops and robbers, I get that I accept that. But I will not accept you going to see your father” Jessica said. “He   
will destroy you” she told him. 

“That is my decision to make!?!” Malcolm exclaimed. 

“I love you. Always have and always will. But if I must intervene to make sure that you stay away from your father, I will do so at any cost” Jessica said as caressed his cheek. “Eat up, you shouldn’t go to bed on an empty stomach” she said before she soon turned to leave. Becoming victim to one hurricane Jessica, Malcolm knew that this was one subject that he could not talk to his mother about. Not if he planned to get to the bottom of why he was having nightmares about a girl in a box. Pulling out his cell phone, Malcolm quickly dialed a familiar number. 

“Hey, I wanted to put in a special medical order” Malcolm said to the caller.

**

Meeting Elaine Brown should have been the highlight to his day, but Malcolm could not shake what his father had said on the phone and then his mother’s dismissive attitude about all things having to do with his father. Interviewing a few other people, the team was directed towards Carl Mitchell, someone that worked under Elaine, who was willing to dispel more information beyond what Elaine was willing to share when she was first questioned. Wanting to meet at a certain location, Carl did not want anyone to suspect that he was talking to the police. Having to oblige his wishes, the team decided to meet up with him at a point where he felt comfortable to talk. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Dani asked as she could tell that Malcolm was acting stranger than normal. 

“Nothing” Malcolm replied as a silence came between them as they sat. 

“I got your message. I was just really tired last night” Dani told him. 

“No, I get it. No eating between us. May ruin the nothing between us” Malcolm concluded in a snarky manner causing Dani to shake her head.

“JT tells me that you called him dumb. Nice way to crack the proverbial wall” Dani told him as Malcolm just shook his head. 

“I did not call him dumb. I stated that a crime scene can have complexities that can be missed because not understanding what it all means” Malcolm replied. 

“Just let that attempt go. You cannot profile him; he is someone that cannot be profiled. You can’t just force yourself into things” Dani told him. 

“So, I’m just supposed to be the guy you two talk about in private, talk about because I don’t walk around with a gun or badge?” Malcolm questioned. 

“Maybe you need to get beyond that being all that we do” Dani replied. “Do we have a gun and badge, yes. But we were dissecting crime scenes long before you came along” she told him. 

“And apparently hanging out too” Malcolm asked, “Do you wish that I never took this job?” he asked. 

“It definitely would’ve made things a lot easier” Dani replied. “I have no position in this because you chose this, and I would hope that you didn’t take this job because of me” she told him. 

“Of course not, I wouldn’t want to penetrate this wall that you seem hell bent on having up. I am seeing loud and clear what I am to you” Malcolm replied. 

Unsure of how she should even respond to his statement, Dani motioned to speak before her phone began to vibrate, indicating that it was JT calling. “That’s JT calling, why would he be calling?” she questioned. 

“Have you heard anything from Carl?” Malcolm question. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Dani asked as she answered the call. 

“I just got a call in from an onlooker, your Carl guy in on the rooftop. I’m three minutes away” JT told her. 

“Okay, I’m going up to check it out” Dani replied before she ended the phone call. “You need to stay down here….” She began to say as he looked on to see that Bright was no longer standing there with her. Hearing the door close that lead up to the rooftop, Dani growled angrily as she knew that Malcolm probably overheard what JT had told her. “Dammit Bright!?!” she said before she drew her gun and headed up the staircase. 

Cautiously opening the door, Dani stepped forward to see that Carl was acting stranger than what she remembered him to act like. Looking on as Malcolm tried to calm him down, Dani was uncertain on what to do as Bright seemed to be calming him. 

“He’s been dosed with LSD” Malcolm told her. 

“Like George Holton?” Dani questioned.

“Yes, just like…” Malcolm began to say before Carl quickly grabbed Malcolm.

“You know, there is a benefit being the one having the gun. It avoids these situations always happening” Dani replied. 

“Don’t shoot!” Malcolm instructed as JT soon joined them on the roof. Seeing another person joining them on the roof, Carl began to jittery as he could not control how fast his mind was racing. Pointing the blade to Malcolm’s neck, he slowly began to back up, clenching on tight to Malcolm to have as his hostage. 

“And of course, you got yourself captured” JT replied as he drew his gun. “In this unfortunate moment, I will have to ask that you let the wannabe cop go” he said.

“I have everything under control” Bright replied.

“Said the guy, that is currently being held hostage by a blade to the neck” JT replied.

“Minor setback” Malcolm said as he stepped forcefully on Carl’s foot before pushing him over the ledge of the roof.

“Bright!!!” Dani and JT yelled as they ran to the ledge of the roof to see the damage that Bright had done, only to find that Carl had fallen on a surface that was barely two feet beneath them.

“Did you know that was there to break his fall?” Dani asked. 

“…sure” Malcolm replied unconvincingly to both. 

**

After making sure that Mr. Mitchell had safely arrived at the hospital, JT and Dani headed back to the precinct. Seeing how frustrated JT was at the whole situation, Dani did not even attempt to calm him down. It seemed as if the more that Malcolm tried, the more erratic behavior became in his attempt to be a cop. Arriving at the station, Dani hated having to tell Gil how one of their possible witnesses ended up in the hospital. Making their way inside, Malcolm met them in the hallway, while Dani just gave him a look to not even say anything at this point to JT about the situation. 

“Let’s see, how do I even begin to write the report” JT stated angrily. 

“Just calm down, I’ll write the report” Dani replied as Gil came up to them. 

“I think I have an idea as to what you should put in the report Powell. Whack job consultant pushes vic off the roof” JT stated as Gil looked on at the three of them. 

“Carl Mitchell isn’t lucid enough to make a statement, but he is in stable condition” Gil relayed to the group. “Fractured a rib in the fall” he told them as Malcolm tried to avoid eye contact with Gil, but was unable to do so. “Something going on with you?” he asked. 

“There is always something going on with him” JT replied.

“I got a suggestion for your report. Whack job consultants detailed understanding of the human psyche led him to anticipate that until that until diazepam could be administered, physical pain might be the only thing to deliver the victim from his psychedelic experience.” Malcolm quickly spouted back at JT just as Edrisa walked up with more findings. 

“Bright was…” Edrisa began to say. 

“Enough, enough!” JT replied. “We get it” he said.

“Tox screens came back positive” Malcolm said as he looked on at JT.

“Carl Mitchells blood had extreme levels of LSD. Fifty times worth” Edrisa replied.

“Meaning we need to take another look at Elaine” Dani concluded.

“Not Elaine, but one of her students. If we look at all the students that were experimented on with the use of LSD, it will only make sense that one student would look to give Elaine a dose of her own medicine” Malcolm told her before Dani felt a vibration come from her cell phone. Pulling her cell phone out, Dani looked on at the intel that was coming. 

“Dominic Reeder, he dropped out a while back. Had extensive knowledge in the medical field but suffered from a mental breakdown” Dani relayed to the group.

“Try not to injure anyone else” Gil told Bright before he turned to leave. 

“Just give me a moment before we leave to talk with Elaine…” Malcolm began to say. 

“And you think your going?” JT questioned. 

“Okay, both of you, will you please shut up!!!” Dani yelled at both “You both have been beyond annoying to deal with today” she went on to say. “You don’t like him, and you are reckless to the point where I’m surprised your still alive” she told them. “I’m not going, if we solve this case, it will be because you two will stop bitching at each other and actually listen to what the other has to say, and respect what they are saying. At the end of the day, I come here to do my job, which is put bad guys in jail and both of you need to start doing the same” she told them before she stormed off leaving JT and Malcolm behind. 

**  
Tapping his finger on the dashboard of the car, Malcolm just sat in silence as they looked on at Elaine Brown’s house. Looking over at JT to see that he was clearly annoyed by his constant tapping, Malcolm stopped his tapping as he leaned back in the passenger seat of the car. Pulling out his binoculars, JT was hoping some bit of action would happen that would cause him to be able to get out of the car with Malcolm. Finding nothing worthy to check out, JT sighed reluctantly as he leaned back in his seat. Watching as the time passed by slowly, both men just sat in silence. 

“You know you don’t have to be here. Not really necessary to have a profiler with me in a stakeout” JT told him. 

“Are you kidding? I am an insomniac. I’m made for this” Malcolm replied as a silence came between them once again. “Do you really not like me?” he asked. 

“I don’t think that’s a conversation you want to have” JT replied.

“Why? Because you think you may hurt my feelings?” Malcolm asked. “I don’t care if you like me. In fact, I have met many JT’s that did not like me. I would just hope that you would respect my professional opinion because I’m only here to do the very thing that you’re trying to do” he said. 

“Respect you like you respect me” JT stated.

“Yes” Malcolm replied.

“There’s a system. A rank that we all strive to achieve. I have a title. I have a badge. But you do not respect that. You think your better” JT told him. 

“I really don’t” Malcolm laughed in disbelief. 

“Dani and Gil think that you’ll make our lives easier, but ever since you’ve tagged along, it become a constant babysitting job making sure that you don’t get yourself killed” JT told him. 

“Am I fearful of death, no. It is a mere fascination that I flirt with because no part of me is normal, so it is better to embrace the abnormal about myself” Malcolm told him. “If Dani can work with me somewhat, why can’t you?” he asked.

“Because Dani needs this unit more. It’s all she has” JT replied. 

“What does that mean?” Malcolm asked. 

“It means that we have to have some level of trust on this job, because we all have something, we’re trying to get back home to” JT told him “I don’t trust that you have that same train of thought” he said. 

“So, you fear that I’m just out here to get you killed?” Malcolm questioned. 

“I’m just calling it like I see it. Dani and Gil may not say it, but I will, you are a liability” JT told him.

“You know, I haven’t spoken to my father in over ten years. I tried running as far as I could from him, desperate to start over outside of being his son” Malcolm told him after a few moments of silence came between them. “I have my mother. I have my sister. But beyond that, I am just trying to find where I fit. I tend to try a little harder when I see that there is something that there is worth fitting into. I see how Dani respects you. I see how Gil does not make a call without your agreement on it. I only want to fit in here, and I don’t know…maybe having your approval will help me feel like its worth the try in wanting to fit in” he told him.

“Did you see that?” JT asked as he noticed that the lights flickered off within Elaine’s house. “It looked like someone crawled in through the back window” he told him. 

“We should…” Malcolm began to say before he undid his seatbelt. 

“No, we are not going to do anything. I’m going to go check things out” JT told him.

“JT let us be honest here. Do you honestly think that I am going to sit in the car and wait while you go check things out? The likelihood is that I will wait until you are out of sight and I will take the route that would lead me to the back door to get inside the house” Malcolm told him. “Letting me come with you, it will at least take away the surprise factor that I have escaped from the very car that you told me to stay in” he said as JT took a moment to think. “If I get shot, my fault completely” he then stated. 

“If you get shot, I’m not wasting taxpayers’ dollars on trying to save you” JT quickly replied. 

“Fair enough” Malcolm replied in agreement.

**  
Successfully capturing their killer, Gil was more than elated to get another win in the win column. Making his way inside of the loft, Malcolm let out a sigh of relief to finally be home for the evening. Tossing his keys on any open space that he could see, Malcolm quickly relieved himself of his coat and jacket before making his way over towards the kitchen. Opening his fridge, Malcolm looked on to see that the fridge was fully stocked. Shaking his head, Malcolm knew that it was his mother’s handiwork that lead to him having a fully stocked fridge as the last he remembered of his fridge was there was left over French cuisine that his mother had brought over. 

“I really need to change the locks on my mother” Malcolm said to himself before he closed the door to the fridge. Making his way into the bathroom, Malcolm began to roll his sleeves up before he opened the medicine cabinet. Looking on at the chloroform that he had secured from his medical connection. Malcolm had hoped that the smell of the chloroform would jog his memories a bit further. Hearing a knock come to the door, Malcolm quickly stashed the bottle away before he made sure to hide the chloroform behind items so that it was not easy to spot. Closing the door, Malcolm quickly made his way out of the bathroom. Opening the door, Malcolm looked on to see Dani on the other side. 

“Almost thought you weren’t home” Dani said once he answered the door. 

“I just got in not too long ago” Malcolm replied. 

“So, I was in the neighborhood…” Dani began to say as Malcolm knew where this was leading to. 

“Not tonight, I’m really tired. I’m hoping with the little bit of tiredness that I do have that it’ll actually go towards sleep” Malcolm told her. 

“Look, I get that you’re trying to fit in. I know its not easy coming into a group like ours” Dani told him.

“I can handle things taking some time to fit in, I’m just not sure I want to stick around for the whole sex portion of whatever this is between us” Malcolm told her. 

“That’s disappointing, you’re actually kind of good at it” Dani replied as a silence came between them. 

“I don’t want to be the guy your embarrassed and annoyed by in the daytime but knocking on his door late at night to satisfy an urge” Malcolm told her. 

“I’m not embarrassed or annoyed by you. You are just…you are just you and I’ve never met someone like you” Dani told him “It’s a me thing. I do not do the whole dating thing so easily. I have a lot on my plate, and I don’t want you to depend on me in that way…because I know me, I know I will disappoint you” he said. 

“Then we take it slow” Malcolm replied. “I’m not asking for us to be boyfriend and girlfriend, I just want to know that you actually like being around me and that you actually like me” he said. “It was pointed out to me recently that fear has always been my stumbling block, and I’m hoping that you can help me get over that” he told her. 

“We go slow” Dani stated.

“We go slow” Malcolm told her. 

“Good, I can agree to that” Dani smiled. “Maybe we can discuss how slow over this takeout I picked up from this Chinese spot around the corner from you” she said as she pulled the bag from behind her back to show. “You know, so you can try it…in front of me” she poked fun at him.

“Not my finest moment” Malcolm said as he opened the door wide enough for her to enter the loft.

“It was cute though. I like how you tied in us eating together and feminism, never thought of it that way” Dani laughed as he closed the door behind her.


End file.
